1. Field of the Invention
The present claimed invention relates to the field of integrated circuit package failure analysis. More specifically, the present claimed invention relates to failure analysis of die-down configured integrated circuit packages.
2. Prior Art
Many integrated circuit package analysis methods such as, for example, LCD Hot Spot Examination, Emission Microscope Light Spot Examination, and Physical Microprobing, require access to the die of the integrated circuit package. Such access is difficult, and often impossible in die-down configured packages. Conventional testing devices require inserting the integrated circuit package into a test socket. In die-down configured packages, the die is then located facing downward near the bottom of the test socket. The test socket is then placed onto a swap block for analysis. Thus, in such cases, the active surface of the die is not readily accessible. That is, the die is facing downward instead of facing upward as desired.
In one attempt to gain access to the active surface of the die, swap block extenders have been employed. Swap block extenders raise the swap block above the universal tester board such that a gap is produced between the bottom surface of the swap block and the top sirface of the universal tester board such that the test socket can be inserted therebetween. However, swap block extensions are extremely difficult to fabricate, and dramatically increase the cost of the analysis process. Furthermore, due to differing electrical connections, each type of integrated circuit die must have a separate swap block.
Consequently, a need exists for a test socket structure which positions the active surface of the die facing upward, which does not require the fabrication of expensive swap block, and which does not require the fabrication of a separate swap block for each type of die, and which is universally suited for numerous types of packaged die-down configured integrated circuits.